Saint Mark's Bistro
This article is about a mission in GTA San Andreas. For the bistro in Saint Mark's, which the mission also bases itself on, see Marco's Bistro. Saint Mark's Bistro is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from the office at Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Salvatore, impressed with CJ's handling of the incoming Forelli soldatos sent to assassinate him, gives Carl one last mission. He must perform a hit on a leading Forelli Family gang member and wipe out Forelli operations at Marco's Bistro in Liberty City. Carl flies from Las Venturas Airport to Liberty City, where he slaughters everyone in the building. He then flies back to Las Venturas, ending his association with Salvatore. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the airport *The jet is at the end of the runway, get into it and fly into Liberty City *Fly to Liberty City *Kill Forelli and all his bodyguards *Fly back to Las Venturas Airport Reward The reward for completing the mission is $20,000 and increased respect. The mission A Home in the Hills is unlocked by completing the mission. The clothing store Didier Sachs in Rodeo, Los Santos also becomes accessible after completing the mission. Trivia *This is the second mission in GTA: San Andreas (after Freefall) that requires Carl to fly a substantial distance away from the main San Andreas islands (in this case, flying towards the yellow icon before being "transported" to Liberty City). *Using cheats to jump over the brick wall allows the player to explore parts of a poorly detailed Portland, however, the ground is not always solid, and only parts of the city are viewable. *The Jetpack cheat cannot be used to fly away from the mission, as there is an invisible ceiling preventing the Jetpack from gaining height. A Gameshark or Action Replay cheats device however can allow the Jetpack to ascend. *Deleted audio for the game reveals that Rockstar Games had intended for the high ranking Forelli Family gang member to be called Marco Forelli. However, as the audio was not used, the character remains un-named. *Liberty City is technically an interior, found in the interior world, despite having an exterior look. It is located next to CJ's garage in San Fierro. *During the mission, a car can be seen in the yard behind the bistro; it has a unique license plate reading "4GEDIT" ("forget it"), a message to the player to forget about exploring Liberty City. *If the player destroys the Sentinel in the courtyard, then only the trunk and hood will fall off, and all the four doors will stay on, hinting that the car is locked when the player wants to enter it. *The area behind the bistro in Grand Theft Auto III and Liberty City Stories is just empty space. This suggests that the back of the bistro was destroyed by 1998. *This mission originally had the Forelli mobster escape by car, which would lead CJ into a car chase around Portland. The mission was changed to a basic shootout early in development. This is the reason why the majority of Portland is only partially developed, with low textures. *The music heard inside the restaurant is Tchaikovsky's Serenade for Strings. *In relation to Liberty City's location on the east coast with San Andreas, which is located on the west coast, it would take approximately 9-10 hours to fly between them. *Although this mission primarily takes place in Liberty City, the radio station that the player was last listening to can oddly be heard on the taxi while pulling up to the bistro. This is impossible as a radio on the east coast cannot pick up the signals of west coast radio stations- especially without the use of a satellite radio in 1992. *Occasionally, the Taxi CJ is riding can run over a pedestrian. *Strangely, when you exit the Shamal after leaving Liberty City (which ends up falling into the water), a Trip Skip can be activated, teleporting the player back to Caligula's Casino. *If the mission Key to Her Heart hasn't been started yet, after the conclusion of this mission Carl will receive a chastising phone call from Wu Zi Mu telling him to get on with the planning of the heist. See also *Mission walkthrough Gallery SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson saying goodbye to Maccer, shortly before flying to Liberty City SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson heading towards Marco's Bistro in a taxi in a snowy Saint Mark's SaintMark'sBistro-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson killing members of the Forelli Family inside Marco's Bistro Video walkthroughs How to explore Liberty City Using Cheat Codes or a Cheat Disc, the player can explore some parts of Portland, Liberty City. The player can use hacks to make LC completely solid, as well as spawn vehicles there. thumb|right|500px|Cheat Codes thumb|right|500px|Cheat Disc Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas